Who's More Beautiful?
by Elle Werner
Summary: Gunter and Wolfram competing for Yuuri's affections. What happen when they come over with crazy ideas? CRACKFIC. ONESHOT.


**Who's More Beautiful?**

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor

Summary: Gunter challenge Wolfram to who is more beautiful and can attract Yuuri's attention. The one who win will have Yuuri for one week without another presence/disturbance. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and its characters.

Edited version.

* * *

><p>Today was just like the other days in Shin Makoku. Wolfram was training his troops while Yuuri took a lesson with Gunter. Gwendal was signing paperwork and Conrad was training his troops. It was such a peaceful day until a certain person decided that today was going to be his day with His Majesty.<p>

Yuuri was having a lesson about Shin Makoku's history with Gunter, his loyal advisor at library. The Maou'd his other thought when Gunter was giving a lecture.

'Hmm… how long this will last. I'm already bored to dead.' While the double black was looking outside through the window. Yuuri looked at the direction where Wolfram was training his troops. He stared at Wolfram, jealous of him because the blond soldier could get out from the castle during this beautiful day. 'Ugh… why did I have to study this long history? Why can't Gunter just make me study about something more interesting other than Shin Makoku's history.' Yuuri sighed loudly and dropped his head on the table.

Gunter stopped from his lesson when he heard His Majesty sighed.

"Heika? Are you alright?" Gunter asked His Cuteness - er well... His Majesty.

"Uh? Ah, Gunter! Sorry! I'm alright" Yuuri startled a little and smile sheepishly while lifting his head up.

Gunter looked at the direction of the double black's look from the window and saw Wolfram was training his troops.

'This Little Lord Brat caused Heika to lose his attention from my lesson' Gunter thought while growling in his mind.

'I need to think something to make Heika pay more attention to my lesson' as Gunter thought this, he started to think about a plan. Yuuri blinked at Gunter sudden silence and took his chance to runaway from the lesson.

When Gunter back to real world, he saw no more black hair king that he adored so much. Gunter called desperately for the young Maou but he was nowhere to see.

"Heika? Heikaa~~~? Heikaaa~~ where are you? Do you hate me so much that you can be with me in this beautiful day?" the lavender haired man started crying and wailing for about five minutes before he got his composures and heading towards the direction of Wolfram's training ground.

"Wolfram!" Gunter called. When Wolfram heard Gunter's annoying voice, he stopped his training for a moment.

"Yes? What do you want from me?" Wolfram asked Gunter annoyingly at his sudden interruption.

"Come here for a second" Gunter motioned Wolfram to come closer to him and far from his men. Wolfram just snorted and walked towards Gunter.

"What?" He crossed his arms over his chest in bratty attitude.

"I want you to train your troops at different place" Gunter said.

"Why should I?" Wolfram rose his eyebrow questioning.

"Cause you always took Heika's attention from my lesson and he always staring at you" Gunter glared at Wolfram.

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked and thought, 'I didn't know Yuuri gave a slight interest to me. He always tried to deny our engagement. Well, this might be turn into a good things' and then a smile formed on his lips.

"I don't want to" Wolfram turned his head towards Gunter in challenging mode.

"What?" Gunter asked.

"I said. I. Don't. Want." Wolfram pressed his words one by one.

Gunter sighed and came to conclusion to use his _plan_.

"I already guessed this will happen"

"What?"

"Then, I want to challenge you. The one who can attract Heika's attention can have him for one week without another presence. That is in this case you and me"

"Huh?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"The challenge is who's more beautiful and can attract Heika's attention" Gunter proudly explained his plan.

"Wait! You mean you want me to become a woman to attract Yuuri?" Wolfram said after he understood the meaning behind what Gunter had been saying this past few minutes.

"Not necessary but you can though if you want" Gunter smiled slyly.

"So, if I win… You will never pester him for one week and I can have him by myself. Is that right?" Wolfram said and he already can imagined that he would be alone with Yuuri for one week and he could do _anything_ to him. A smirk formed on the lips of the blond demon.

"Yes. But if only you win. I'll never let you win. I'm sure Heika will love me" Gunter said and he was very confident in him self. Wolfram growled at the mentioned of 'love' and his eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"I accept your challenge. When this start?" Wolfram nodded his head in understanding - though his lips still twitched.

"Today at dinner you have to come in your best condition that makes you look beautiful and can _seduce_ Heika" He said and Gunter already could imagine that he would win this and he can _have_ His Majesty by himself. His nose started to bleeding when he thought about something _inappropriate_.

Wolfram felt disgusting with Gunter. He knew that Gunter was having his thought of _perverseness_ with his fiancé. 'I'll never ever let him win. Who's know what he will do to that wimp if he got him' Wolfram thought and shuddered.

Wolfram motioned his troops to stop training for today and headed back to his old bedroom. While Gunter already back to where ever he went to accomplish his _ever-win_ plan.

* * *

><p>Wolfram got back to his old bedroom to find something that could help him look beautiful to his fiancé. He was thinking of asking his mother to make him beautiful but remembering his past 'experience' with his mother, he shuddered.<p>

'Ugh… why did I agree with this again? Oh! It's because of that pervert Gunter wanted to have Yuuri for himself. I must protect Yuuri from that pervert Gunter because I am his fiancé!' Wolfram thought while finding some _things_ under his bed.

He reached at the deep corner of his bed and found what he wanted.

He started his plan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Gunter's room.<p>

"Ohohohoh~ If I wear this Heika will surely love me~" Gunter smiled and already can imagined his moments with His Majesty without the presence of Little Lord Brat.

Gunter started his _majestic_ plan.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was playing catch ball with Conrad. After he ran from Gunter's lesson, he found out that Conrad already finished training his troops, so, he made Conrad played baseball with him.<p>

Yuuri suddenly shuddered and felt that his surrounding temperature lower down.

Conrad saw him and asked, "What happened Yuuri?"

"Nah, I don't know but I sense something bad will happen. But it's nothing really" Yuuri still confused why he suddenly felt chill and he just shrugged it off.

"Oh. If anything bother you please tell me about it" Conrad said and smiled his infamous smile.

"Okay. Thanks Conrad!" Yuuri smiled back at his godfather.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time at dining room.<p>

Everyone was sitting on their own respective seat waiting for Gunter, Wolfram and black haired boy king.

The dining hall door opened and revealed a double black. Yuuri entered the room and found out Wolfram and Gunter were not in the room.

"Where is Wolfram and Gunter?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Ah! They said they will be late and asked us to eat first" Lady Celi answered cheerfully.

"Okay, then" Yuuri took his usual seat and began eating. That was until the door to the dining room was knocked by someone or rather two persons.

The door opened and revealed the two persons that went missing. Upon their arrival, Yuuri choked on his food, Lady Celi giggled, Conrad was smiling but he looked like he wanted to laugh, Gwendal got more wrinkles and Anissina laughed out of her lungs.

This was because Gunter was wearing something looked like chicken outfit and wore a make up. While, Wolfram tried to do his own make up but failed miserably and he wore some outfit that looks like a coat but with many frilly frilly things and bows.

"Hey Yuuri!" Wolfram called and looked at his fiancé.

"Uh?" Yuuri said in dazed - still shocked from Wolfram's and Gunter's weirdness.

"Who do you think is more beautiful?" Wolfram asked.

"What?" Yuuri blinked at Wolfram's sudden question.

"I said who is more beautiful. You wimp!" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"Err…" Yuuri did not know what to answer and rendered speechless.

"Heika, I have read some books and they said that if I wore these clothes I will surely appeal beautiful to His Majesty" Gunter said and dreamily looking at Yuuri.

"Uh…" Yuuri was speechless.

"So, who do you think is more beautiful here?" Wolfram was starting to lose his patience.

"Umm.. I don't know what to say and who's to choose" Yuuri smiled sheepishly and scratched his the back of his head.

"What? You wimp! How dare you don't know how to choose! I am your _fiancé _and you should choose me without thinking!" Wolfram clutched Yuuri's collar made him choked for air.

"Ekk! Wolfram! Stop this!" Yuuri was panicking.

"Oh Heikaa~ you think I'm more beautiful than Little Lord Brat. I'm so happy~" Gunter said, tended to hug Yuuri.

"I never say you look beautiful" Yuuri said while still choking by his fiancé. Gunter was shocked and started his wailing.

"Heika~~ I did not know you hate me. It must be because of this clothes that you did not see my beauty~!" Gunter was wailing and crying his usual ranting. While, Wolfram was already formed a fireball on his hand. Yuuri saw that and get more panicked.

"Wolfram! Stop this!" he pleaded but Wolfram seemed like he ready to attack Yuuri with his fireball.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's mind got clouded and he could see what will happen to him. From lacking of air and his panic mind, Yuuri fainted. Wolfram shocked to saw his fiancé was fainted.

"Hey, Yuuri! Yuuri! Are you okay?" Wolfram dissolved his fire magic and helped his fiancé. He quickly held his fiancé's body tried not to make him fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>That night dinner was a hectic one. The king fainted because of his fiancé's fire ball and the two lords were wearing strange clothes with make up on their faces. While, the occupants of the room laughed hard except for Gwendal whom seemed to frown more.<p>

That night in his bed, Yuuri promised to himself to paid more attention to Gunter's lessons when he heard the real reason from Wolfram why these two were competed for him. He would not let Gunter having any of this ridiculous competition again.

**- END -  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well… I really enjoyed writing this fic. I love the idea Gunter competing with Wolfram for Yuuri's affection. LOL. Please R &amp; R! XD<p>

*I love using '?' to named my story* :P


End file.
